The Golden Phoenix Society
by katac
Summary: Harry and Ginny are both neglected by their parents. When they become friends and get invited to join the once thought mythical 'Golden Phoneix Society' they begin training to battle evil. ADOPTED BY LIONOFPERTH.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Golden Phoenix Society 

Prologue 

Present…

"I want a new broom, and new dress robes, and pranks from Zonko's, a new quidditch ball set and matching robes and I want a party, with a big cake, and lots of people taking photos and asking me questions and I want…"

At this point, Harry stopped listening to his brother Elliot's extensive list of things he wanted for his birthday. Harry knew he would get everything he asked for and he would get nothing, just like it'd always been. When he was little he's asked his parents why he never got any presents. His question had been met with a deathly glare from his father while his mother said smugly, "Elliot is the boy who lived, and he's the savior of the wizarding world. You're nothing but a squib!"

**4 years earlier…**

"Elliot is five years old now, he needs to start his training as he is now old enough to comprehend what we're teaching him," Harry heard Dumbledore telling his parents in the dining room. 

"What do you have in mind?" asked his mother, a smug pride evident in her voice. 

"Although I have no doubt your Elliot is a very powerful and intelligent wizard, he has not of yet, come into his powers, they are on par with average wizards his age. Ultimately I would like Elliot to be trained at Hogwarts. We can begin teaching him theory and simple spells, I think he will be able to handle that."

James and Lily Potter sat together, smiling, looking like all their Christmases had come at once. Their son was the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world and they were so proud to call themselves his parents. 

Harry let out a sigh and walked back up stairs to the library, his favourite room in the house. He didn't know what to think about Elliot and his training. In a way he was jealous that Elliot would get to lean magic and annoyed how most people didn't even know the boy-who-lived had a twin brother. On the other hand he was glad that Elliot would be gone most days which meant he's be left alone and Elliot wouldn't be there hit him or tease him or get him in to trouble with his parents like he usually was.

Harry strolled along the fiction shelves in the library; he'd read nearly all the books there now. He walked along to the spell books. Standard Book of Spells Level 1, caught his eye. He knew he couldn't get his wand till he started Hogwarts but he was bored and curious. He knew he wasn't a sqib like his parents told him because he had been having increasingly powerful bouts of accidental magic ever since he could remember. He opened the book, '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ he read. '_An easy spell to cast for beginners, not to mention very useful'_, the book continued. Harry, instinctively pointed his hand at the a book high up and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The book floated off the shelf towards his out stretched hand. Harry smiled; he was definitely not a useless squib. 

A week later Elliot's training began. Harry would hear them leave very early in the morning and they would often not come back until well into the night. As Elliot's training intensified he spent more and more time away at Hogwarts, while different Professors tried desperately to teach the very average boy-who-lived, their unique crafts. Even though the Professors praised the famous child, Dumbledore could see that just said that it was because he hadn't come into his full power yet and he would have to intensify his training regime. 

"Now, Elliot I have had purchased you a basic practice wand as you are not yet eligible to receive your own wand from Olivanders," explained Flitwick, who was unfortunate enough to have receive the 'honor' or teaching the boy-who-lived basic wand movements and incarnations. 

"Well I want my own wand, not a stupid kids wand I'm the boy-who-lived!" said Elliot stubbornly. 

"Yes but you are still only five, you must at until you are at least ten before you buy your wand," the short professor tried to calmly explain.

After many outrageous promises from his parents and Dumbledore, Elliot reluctantly agreed to use the practice wand. 

"Now we can begin the levitation spell, you never know when that could save your life," said Flitwick passionately, "now swish and flick and say wingardium leviosa."

"Wingardium leviosa," said Elliot – the feather didn't move.

The little man tried for hours to help Elliot and by the end of the day Elliot could make the feather quiver slightly. As Flitwick said, "his magical reserves are simply not mature enough to perform these spells."

Dumbledore would have none of it though, Elliot was the people's saviour and would be again in the future and he needed to enter Hogwarts and appear to have great power – the people will need the reassurance, "he must be a very strong wizard as he did defeat Voldemort, he just needs more practice," said the ignorant Headmaster. 

When Lily and James told Harry that they were taking Elliot and moving to Hogwarts permanently and that Harry was to stay with the house elves at Potter Manor, Harry was thrilled. Harry was just as glad to be away from Lily, James and Elliot as they were glad to get away from him.

Harry was not thrilled however when he discovered that his parents had set up wards around many of the rooms and corridors in Potter Manor that he had been anxious to explore. 

From then on his parents and Elliot only returned once a year, for Elliot's annual birthday ball. The Potter's used this opportunity to show all the other pure blood families how rich they were and what a grand house they had. Apart from the days leading up to, and the day of Elliot's annual birthday ball, Harry was alone and thoroughly enjoyed this time.

Once he got use to the idea that he didn't have to walk around on egg shells all of the time, for the first time since after that fateful Halloween night, Harry felt he could relax in his own home. When he wasn't reading and practicing magic, he would be snooping around Potter Manor, flying on his brother's Cleansweep 7 or exploring in the forest surrounding the property. He also became friendly with the portraits that lined the walls of the huge marble house. 

Harry had found a very useful book on wards that he had read cover to cover. He carefully countered the tangles of wards and his life once again took an interesting turn when he had unlimited access to all the rooms that were previously restricted. 

He also enjoyed long walks in the forest and around the lake. He would meet all kinds of magical creatures and soon befriended them. The centaurs taught him how to read the stars and would tell him ancient stories past down through time by the centaurs. He spent so much time with the centaurs in the forest that he quickly picked up their native language. He met also met vampires, merepeople and unicorns, quickly picking up their languages and customs.

It was one morning, after a long walk in the forest, that Harry was heading back to the Manor when he heard a strange hissing voice.

"_Help me! I'm dying! I'm dying!"_ came the strange hissing sound that he could somehow understand.

"_Who are you? Show your self!"_ hissed back Harry, not knowing what was responsible for the voice or realizing that he could speak parstletongue. 

"_I am Saran. Please help me, I'm dying!"_ the creature hissed back. 

Harry looked around, searching for the owner of the strange voice. His eyes settled on a green snake, flopped over a thin tree branch, blood dripping from deep wounds along her side. Without a second though Harry scooped Saran up. Conjuring a rug that he spread on forest floor, he laid Saran gently down on it. He mumbled a few quite incantations and the blood stopped flowing and her green sparkly scales began to mold back together. 

"_Thank you, I owe you my life. You are my new master, I will be the most faithful companion you will ever have master,"_ hissed Saran.

Harry smiled at the snake, which was no longer than his forearm, just less than thirty centimeters. From that day on, Saran, as she had promised was Harry's most faithful companion. She went everywhere with Harry, coiled around his forearm or neck, and the two, however strange it may seem to the average witch or wizard, became best friends. 

Saran began to teach Harry parselmagic and Harry told Saran stories that the other magical creatures had told him, as well as about his family. Saran was riveted by the stories that Harry told her, and equally appalled by the way Harry was treated by his family. 

Over the years, Harry's love for learning never ceased and he had quickly gone from simple first year spells to NEWT level spell books. His story sessions with the centaurs and other magical creatures that he had come across on his walks turned more into lessons about their language, culture and magical abilities. 

He had taken to calling his parents by their first names, as he didn't see them as his family for he knew they didn't love him. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't even remember they had another son, they certainly made no effort to see him whenever they returned to the manor for Elliot's birthday ball. 

**Present…**

At Hogwarts, the Professors and even Dumbledore were starting to grow impatient with Elliot. After nearly four years of lessons dedicated to repetitive theory he had memorized the basics of what they had taught him. When he used his wand, that Dumbledore had eventually gotten special permission from the ministry to purchase, much to the Potter's delight, he could case a weak version of some of the basic first year spells such as wingardium leviosa, lumos and stupefy. 

'How he defeated Voldemort I will never know, he must be still yet to come into his magic' thought Dumbledore, who had complete, undoubted faith in the boy-who-lived. Had he gone over the facts and thoroughly analysed his power levels and intellectual abilities compared to his twin and other children he would have realised that Elliot was just an average child and that it was not Elliot that defeated Voldmort, but Harry.


	2. Invitiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Golden Phoenix Society 

Chapter 1

**Present…**

Lily, James and Elliot were back from Hogwarts for Elliot's 9th birthday. Every year they would come back to Potter Manor and throw a huge party for the precious boy-who-lived. Harry just avoided all of his 'family' when they were at Potter Manor and the house elves, who he had become very attached to, gladly brought his meals to him in his room. 

He heard the clock in the entrance hall strike 12 and within five minutes the foyer and ballroom of Potter Manor was full of important looking people all groveling at Elliot, who was basking arrogantly in the attention. 

Ginny Weasley was looking round at all the people, trying desperately to get a peek at the boy who lived. She spotted him surrounded by fifty or so party guests pushing large gifts towards him. As she did not have a gift or very expensive looking dress robes she quickly gave up, residing to the fact she would never get within ten feet to him. With this in mind, she went to see if there were any other children her age at the party, which she was now starting to find very tedious. A quick movement above her caused her to looked quickly up at the stairs, she saw a head of black hair disappearing around the corner of the wall. Intrigued she ran up the stairs, she looked around for the black haired boy she had seen only to see a door shut quietly down the corridor. She ran to the door and put her ear to it, there was no sound, and she gently pushed the door open and looked inside. 

The room was big and spacious with light blue walls and soft cream-coloured carpet that sank under her feet. She heard someone shout Expecto Patronum!! And a silver phoenix flew elegantly around the room. She looked to the source and sure enough there sat the black haired boy. She coughed lightly, alerting him to her presence. He turned around and looked at her. She smiled shyly as his bright emerald eyes looked into her deep brown ones, as if judging her. After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few seconds, Harry nodded and smiled back. 

"I'm Harry, Harry James Potter, pleased to meet you," he said as he smiled at her warmly.

"Ginny," she replied, still looking at the handsome boy in front of her. His eyes were unbelievably bright green and he had a very handsome face. He was tall for a nine year old, and had a slim athletic frame. Ginny was strangely drawn to Harry and by the way Harry was looking at her he felt the same.

Their attraction, though mutual, was not the romantic kind for they were only nine years old. It was more the fact that when they were together something just clicked and seemed to fall into place. Being in each other's presence bought a strange, serene feeling over the two children. A feeling they had been craving since being burdened with the consequences of their parent's war assignments and duties with the Order of The Phoenix and Dumbledore. 

They spent the day together, talking, complaining about their brothers and parents. Harry taught Ginny some simple spells, which she quickly mastered. By the end of the day they felt like they had known each other their whole lives.

Harry invited Ginny over the following Saturday. His parents would be long gone, back to Hogwarts with Elliot by then and he would be by himself for another year, just how he liked it, although he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot of this pretty red haired girl, and he liked that thought even more – he had a friend. 

The next Saturday, Ginny waited for her dad to leave for work and for her mother to go to number 12 Grimauld Place for her 'order duties' as she called it. Ginny grabbed a pinch of flew powder, stepped into the floo and shouted, "Potter Manor!"

Harry was there, waiting for her as she stumbled out of the fireplace. He discretely cast a scourify spell on her, the soot vanishing from her mattered robes and fair skin. They smiled at each other before heading up the stairs to the library where Harry began teaching Ginny the basics of all the wandless magic he knew. 

Wandless magic was a very difficult form of magic and few grown wizards could cast even the simplest of spells. The fact that Ginny could already cast a powerful wingardium leviosa charm and Harry could cast a corporal patronus with a slight wave of his hand was a certain indicator of their immense power. 

Ginny could feel the magic rolling off Harry and Harry could feel Ginny's magic. Although not nearly as strong as his own magic she was still vastly more powerful than all of her brothers or the average witch or wizard.

As Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got busier and busier with 'order duties' Ginny spent more and more time with Harry at Potter Manor. Eventually Ginny just never went back home in the evenings, only returning to the Burrow every four or five days to make an appearance. She and Harry would finish whatever new spell they were learning that day, the house elves would make them dinner, and then they'd snuggle up and fall asleep on Harry's bed. All of the training meant she was quickly catching up to Harry in her wandless and wordless magic, although her spells weren't and probably wouldn't ever be as powerful as his. 

On Christmas day, when he and Ginny were opening each others presents while they ate the delicious feast the house elves had prepared for the two of them, two phoenix's appeared in the dining room in a flash of blinding light. They dropped two letters in front of the children and disappeared just as suddenly as they had arrived. Harry and Ginny both picked up the golden envelopes and opened them, excitedly reading the letters. 

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I am honored to inform you that you have been invited to study at The Golden Phoenix Magic Society._

_This is a very high honor as only a very limited number of witches and wizards get offered this chance of a lifetime, to learn the unique and powerful disciplines of the magical beings of the world from such a fine educational institution._

_If you accept this offer and would like more information, call the Golden Phoenix._

_Sincerely, _

_Antigo Azzari _

_Leader of The Golden Phoenix Magic Society_

"Wow, this is so awesome," said Harry, no quite believing his good fortune and the possibility to escape from life as the neglected Potter twin.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of this place in my whole life."

"I've heard of it. I remember some vague details from what I read. The Golden Phoenix Magic Society is supposed to be even older than Hogwarts. It is all very secretive, only present and previous students know about the workings off it. That's all that is public knowledge," said Harry, still not quite believing that HE, the useless 'squib' brother of the Boy-Who-Lived had got accepted into possibly the best magic school in the world. 

Ginny, who looked rather dull at hearing the fantastic news began to speak in a croaky, tear laced voice, "I don't think my parents would let me go. Dad is always carrying on about how every Weasley since the beginning of our bloodline has attended Hogwarts and blah blah blah. Harry, what if they don't let me go?" At this she broke into loud sobs, Harry thought over what she said. 

"Well then, we just can't risk that. This is our way out from our old lives, our way out of being overshadowed by our brothers. This is a chance to be given the finest magical education in the world. Since anybody would be crazy not to accept, there's only one thing to do – we don't tell them!"

Ginny's sobbing ceased and she looked up at Harry, eyes sparkling wildly. "Ok then, lets pack."

Harry chuckled when Ginny said that. The whole concept that they had anything to pack seemed utterly ridiculous to the two children. Ginny, because her family was so poor that her parents struggled to put food on the table and Harry, because he was ignored entirely in favour of his famous brother. So neither had any valuable possessions that they wanted to pack. 

Harry and Ginny went out to the forest to talk to the magical animals that had been his substitute family and the one's that cared enough to educate him in the ways of the magical world. With a heartfelt goodbye to the centaurs, the merepeople and various other species they returned to the manor. Harry called Saran, who coiled around his neck, ready for the journey. 

"Golden Phoenix!" both the children called, and in a flash of bright light two beautiful phoenixes appeared. 

"We'd both be honored to accept your generous offer to attend your school," said Harry.

Suddenly and very much to the surprise of Harry and Ginny, the two Phoenix's turned into an old woman and an old man.

"I'm Antigo Azzari, Head of the Golden Phoenix, and this is my wife Stella. I am glad that you have accepted our offer, but before we leave I will explain everything about how the Golden Phoenix works, if you still want to attend after that we will return to our phoenix forms and flash you there. If you chose not to attend then we will put a powerful memory charm on you so you won't remember anything we told you."

Ginny and Harry just nodded.

"The Golden Phoenix Society was foundered around 200 years before Hogwarts, but that's another story. It began as a school but in the recent times since I've been the leader it's turned into more of a community because students never wanted to leave. Its population currently stands at about three hundred. Less than fifty are students, over fifty are young children and the other two hundred or so are adults that are tutors, craftsman, parents or go on missions."

"To be eligible for acceptance your animagus form must be a phoenix. Those whose animagus form is a phoenix are those with the purest of heart, mind and soul and by far the most powerful. That is how we ensure that we protect our community from the evils of the world."

"At the Golden Phoenix you will lean how many different magical arts as well as muggle fighting disciplines. Your classes will be assigned according to your personal strengths and weaknesses. The classes will be challenging and your tutors will push you to your limits."

"Classes are not sorted by age but by ability. Once you have finished your education, which means achieving a master level in every one of your subjects you can stay at the Golden Phoenix or you can chose to leave and go back to your parents. In between when you arrive at the school and when you finish your master levels, you will not leave the Golden Phoenix and therefore will not see your parents. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes," said both children together. 

Antigo and Stella both transformed into golden phoenixes. The phoenix's dug their talons into the children's raggy old robes and flashed away in a brilliant display of bright flames. 


	3. Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Golden Phoenix Society – Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny landed smoothly on an expanse of soft green grass, which they both presumed must be the quidditch field and the two phoenix's returned to their human form. In the distance they could see a picturesque town made entirely of sandstone that seemed to sparkle with a slight golden aura in the afternoon sun. All of the houses were nearly identical in design. They had two stories, with a small balcony protruding from each of the upstairs windows. They couldn't see a lot of detail from the distance they were from the little town but none-the-less they liked what they saw.

"I'll show you to your living quarters and give you a chance to settle before I arrange for someone to give you a tour of the town," said Headmaster Azzari.

Ginny and Harry nodded in amazement, their vocal cords still refusing to work. The Headmaster led them to a set of large golden gates with the Golden Phoenix coat of arms set grandly in the middle of each. He pressed his palm onto the shimmering metal and muttered an incarnation. 

"I want each of you to place your hand on the coat of arms so that we can key you in. Once your keyed into the system you will always be able to enter and exit the Golden Phoenix, whether you chose to stay and live here for the rest of your lives or you chose to leave once you finished your education. It will also add you to the towns register, which will assign you housing, classes and any other needs that may arise."

Harry and Ginny walked up and placed a hand on each of the coat of arms. The gold glowed warmly for few seconds before the gates swung open and the glow faded. 

The headmaster lead the children left, right, right, left again, down various paths in between the houses and buildings until he reached one of the two stories sandstone houses. The thick sandstone walls were covered in lush green vines and the windows were covered with delicate wooden shutters that opened onto the balconies. 

"This house is going to be your living quarters for the time that you are a student at the Golden Phoenix, if you remain after your education you will be assigned a house of your own. Students have their own bedroom and bathroom. There is a joint living room, as well as various other facilities depending on the house you have been assigned. You will live here with four other students, but I'll let them introduce themselves. There are various other student houses, but I'm sure you'll get to know everyone all in due time. The rest of the occupants of your house won't be back from classes until early this evening so make your self comfortable and feel free to explore," with that he gave them a gentle shove towards the door and disappeared. 

They gave each other a nervous glance before stepping into the entrance hall of the large house. They walked around the ground floor. There was a kitchen with two house elves, slaving away making various delicious looking pastries and cakes. The elves, upon their arrival, introduced themselves as Bopper and Tweeny. The room opposite the kitchen obviously acted as the dining room. It has a long oak table that had three seats down either side and one at each end.

Venturing up the spiraling staircase, they were immediately greeted by a warm and inviting room that they assumed must be the living room. Big leather couches and squishy armchairs adorned the large room, which glowed softly from the firelight. There were paintings hung all around the room. Instead of the portraits of the long deceased relatives that lined the walls of the Potter Manor, all the subjects in these paintings were aged from Ginny's age to what the children estimated as about twenty years old. 

"Surely not all these young people could be deceased," said Ginny, with a hint of sorrow.

"No little one, we guard the quarters of our living selves," spoke the portrait of a handsome young boy, "find your own portrait and that is the entrance to your room."

Ginny and Harry raced around the common room from portrait to portrait trying to find their own. The last two they came across were theirs. Their portraits smiled back at them and swung open to let them inside their respective rooms. 

Ginny looked at her room in amazement. It was at least four times the size of her bedroom at the Burrow, although to be fair she had the tiniest bedroom in the house. Her room, unlike the rest of the sandstone house, was pained her favourite colour, a light sky blue. The room had a king size four-poster bed, which could easily sleep at least four people in it. She wandered over to look at the other bedroom furniture. A large chest of draws and matching wardrobe sat subtly in the corner of the room. On the opposite side of the room sat a desk with a bookshelf above it. The room had a very homely feel to it and Ginny was felt very content as she lay down on her bed to ponder the day's events.

Harry's new living quarters felt more like home to him than Potter Manor ever had and he was immediately at ease with his surroundings. Glancing at the chest of draws that sat across the room he felt a little ashamed that he didn't have any nice robes to put in them. Opening the top draw he was stunned to see it full of soft, new dress robes in his size. His pitiful mood suddenly evaporating, he began opening all the draws and cupboards in his new bedroom, marveling at the new robes, clothes, underwear, socks, shoes, textbooks and toiletries. The villa may not be as grand as Potter Manor but the luxuries he encountered at his new school were far superior to those at his old house. 

Harry, having sufficiently snooped around his room and checked out all his new extravagant possessions, made his way into Ginny's room. He found Ginny lying on her bed looking quite overwhelmed. He lay down next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as they always did, and they both fell asleep after a very strange, but eventful day. 

Harry and Ginny pulled on their new school robes and hurried down to the dining room where they could smell the delicious food the house elves had prepared for them.

They turned into the dining room and were met with four happy faces. There were two boys and two girls sitting around the table. One boy and one girl looked about eleven or twelve and the other boy and girl looked about fourteen or fifteen. 

"I'm Victor, Victor Finkle. Welcome to the Golden Phoenix. How was your first night?"

"Everything was perfect thank you. I'm Ginny Weasley, this is my best friend Harry Potter."

"A Potter and a Weasley aye?" said a boy with a big grin and an indistinct accent. "Let me introduce you to everybody. That's Victor Finkle, as you already know, he's the oldest one in the house, he's just turned fifteen. That's his girlfriend Anna Forrow who's nearly fourteen. Over there is Isabella Tink, eleven years old and last but hopefully not least, I'm Elzin Bark, twelve and a half years old," said the good-looking boy.

"Nice to meet you all. So all of you came here the Christmas before your tenth birthday too?" asked Harry.

"No, most of us are born into the Golden Phoenix because our parents never left. Only the new people arrive then. Now before I forget, the headmaster gave me your timetables to give you. We will all be able to show you where to go for your classes until you're able to find your way around the town. It's a maze," said Victor.

"Quite literally. When this town was built, it was standard procedure to design the street pattern into a maze, that way if we were ever attacked, we would have the immediate advantage over the enemy. You'll lean all that when you study offensive and defensive strategies," informed Anna.

"That sounds fascinating," said Harry, genuinely curious and excited at the prospect of leaning such things. 

"Back, to the timetables though, Victor and I don't have very busy schedules because we've already completed most of our master levels. We only do physical training, dueling practice, and go on a few missions for Headmaster Azzari," explained Anna once she'd handed the two youngest their timetables. She was very pretty and had a lean, toned physique like all the girls who lived at the Golden Phoenix, due to their intense physical training. Her short blonde hair was tied in a two tiny piggy tails and her eyes were a purply blue colour. 

Harry and Ginny looked at their timetables and were thankful that they were both the same.

7:00-9:00 Fitness

9:00-10:00 Breakfast

10:00-12:00 Wandless magic

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Animagus 

4:00-5:00 Occlumency 

"The timetables are pretty neat. They automatically update daily. As your skills advance, you select more specialized classes. This means that the timetables always change, and also tutors sometimes leave for missions on very short notice. Therefore our timetables change by themselves so they suit everybody's needs. They're rarely the same two weeks in a row," Elzin told Harry and Ginny.

"When do we get to pick our specialized subjects?" asked Ginny.

"Well when you first arrive, you only do four subjects. Fitness, Wandless magic, Animagus and Occlumency. This is because they are the basics and the necessities. You will need fitness for various reasons, firstly for your health and secondly so that you increase your endurance for fighting and dueling. You need to learn occlumency so that if you're ever on a mission, or outside the Golden Phoenix for another reason, someone doesn't peak into your mind and know everything we've worked over a thousand years to protect. Animagus is necessary for independent and untraceable travel to, from and around the Golden Phoenix, as everyone here are phoenix animagus. Wandless magic is just teaching you how to channel your magic before you begin learning really complicated magic. Once you can do a few simple spells and they know you can channel your magic properly you won't have to continue that. We don't use wands here, so if you can't do it wandless you're in a bit of a pickle really," Victor told them. 

"I recommend working very hard," Elzin began with a sheepish grin. "When I first came I picked up everything very quickly but couldn't do occlumency to save my life! Once I'd finished my animagus transformation and was able to do wandless magic, I was so far behind with occlumency that my timetable changed so I had five hours of occlumency everyday instead of one. It was so boring!"

Everybody laughed, imagining how unbearable it must have been to sit in the same class for six hours, especially for Elzin, who was naturally impatient and a little hyperactive.

"Which countries is everybody from? I can't seem to place your accents," said Ginny once the laughter had died down.

"I'm from New Zealand," said Isabella

"Me too," said Anna.

"My parents are American and Swedish although I was born inside these walls and have rarely left," said Victor.

"And I'm from England like you two," finished Elzin.

"I would never have picked any of those," Harry said in wonderment.

"Well that's because there's so many people from all over the world here. Everyone was either born here or arrived before they were ten years old. At this time, your accents are still developing and changing, which means that in a couple of years you will have a implacable accent just like us," Victor told them. 

"That's wicked," said Harry. "Now I won't sound the same as my bratty twin brother!"

Everybody began chuckling again.

"Ginny dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley. She had finished her latest mission for Dumbledore and had organized for the whole family to come for dinner tonight. 

"Fred, George, go and tell your sister to hurry up," asked Mrs. Weasley when she didn't hear Ginny's pattering feet on the creaky stairs. 

"Gin, Gin!!" came the mocking voices of Fred and George, as they climbed the stairs, intent of finding their sister and tickling her till she peed her pants. 

There was however, no one in her room. They looked in all the bedrooms, the bathroom, even braved the ghoul to look up in the attic, but try as they might they could not find Ginny. 

"Mum, we can't find Ginny anywhere," came George's unusually worried voice.

"We've looked everywhere!" added Fred.

"Well when was the last time anyone saw her?" asked Mrs. Weasley, rapidly growing very frantic.

Bowing their heads in shame, none of the Weasley's could think of the last time they saw Ginny. By this time Mrs. Weasley was openly sobbing, tears of guilt and worry sliding down her plump cheeks and onto the old wood table. 

Harry and Ginny settled in very quickly at the Golden Phoenix. They woke up everyday and did two hours of physical training, returned to their rooms to shower and dress before going for breakfast at 9:00 and then made their way to either animagus or occlumency class. 

Since both Harry and Ginny had good control of their magic and could already do wandless magic very easily, they only had two lessons before it was removed from their timetable and replaced with extra occlumency and animagus classes.

Exercising for two hours a day began to have very visible effects on both Harry and Ginny. Harry no longer looked scrawny and gaunt but fit and muscular. Ginny lost the little bit of puppy fat she had, and began to look lean and toned like all the other young girls. 

Even though, just as Headmaster Azzari has said, the classes were very challenging, Ginny and Harry enjoyed every moment of them.

Their classes were not the basic one's like Divination, Charms and Potions like at Hogwarts, but were specially designed to cater for everybody's individual strengths. The classes weren't dependant on your age, but rather your level of skill. For instance in Harry's language of magical creatures class there were seven other students. He was the youngest, followed by two twelve year olds, four thirteen year olds and one fourteen year old. 

All of Harry's classes were small, the biggest one being his languages of magical creatures class, which had eight students. Some classes, like Harry's parselmagic class, were comprised solely of Harry and the tutor; in this case his snake Saran. 

Harry took classes in legilimency, fitness, dueling, muggle combat, ward making & dissembling, parsel magic, languages of magical creatures, battlefield healing, potions and charms. 

Ginny's classes were legilimency, fitness, dueling, muggle combat, ward making & dissembling, languages of magical creatures, battlefield healing, potions, charms and transfiguration. 

The Potter's, once finally realizing their oldest son had disappeared, weren't particularly worried. They had no intention of going to any sort of effort to find Harry. They decided it would be bad for their image if it were publicly discovered that their son had disappeared and they wanted to appear the perfect parents.

This was not the case in the Weasley family. Racked by guilt, they continued to spread the word and grasp at straws to Ginny's whereabouts. After three years of searching, they had given up, assuming the worst – that she had been kidnapped and killed by death eaters. They never ceased to forget her, as the Potter's did so easily with Harry. 

Mrs. Weasley was heart broken after Ginny disappeared. She still cooked and cleaned and put her heart and soul into caring for the family she still had, but deep in her heart was a hole, a hole that could only ever be filled by her only daughter and youngest child. Even though the façade she put up was good she could not fool those close to her, those who could tell that her warm smile never quite reached her dull eyes. 

Every year on Ginny's birthday the Weasley's would have a family dinner in her honor. Stories would be told about the delightful child who was only nine when she disappeared, but five years later would now be approaching fourteen. The first of these dinners was sad and cheerless but as the years went by, and they slowly began to come to terms with her disappearance, the annual dinner turned into a happy and joyful occasion. Even Mrs. Weasley's smile eventually managed to once again reach her eyes and the family began to feel happy again, even though they never felt complete. 

Ginny and Harry enjoyed their lessons. After five years of hard study they were both now master level in occlumency and legilimency, as well as their individual subjects. They both knew how to speak fluently the languages of the elves, goblins, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, merepeople, veela and giants. They had an extensive knowledge of spells and charms and with a flick of their wrist; they could perform very complex magic by just thinking about it. 

As they were older and had achieved master level, or very close, in all of their subjects, they began teaching a few of the new younger students and going out on missions occasionally with the older students and professors. Ginny went on numerous missions to convert dark and neutral magical creatures to the light. She was very successful, as was Harry on his. 

Harry's missions usually spying on death eaters and subtly leaking information to the order of the phoenix and the ministry, to counter death eater attacks, although the ministry was next to useless. 


	4. Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Golden Phoenix Society – Chapter 3

The Golden Phoenix kept expanding; with approximately between one and four new students every year and five babies born to those that lived in the community, the population was quickly expanding. In the six years Harry and Ginny had been at the Golden Phoenix the population had gone from just over three hundred to over three hundred and fifty, although some people left to go and live in the wizarding or muggle world after they finished they masteries. 

Harry and Ginny had continued to get closer and they were now one of the many couples in the growing community. They spent all the time they had, which wasn't taken up with teaching the younger ones, missions, research and studying, together. Their lives were anything but boring.

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the lake, Ginny's head in Harry's lap as he stroked her fiery red hair that hang in lose curls down her back. Harry lent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you…" he began before he was cut of by another kiss. Ginny moved so she was now sitting up, her legs either side of Harry's as she kissed him deeply. 

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I hate to interrupt you but I need to speak with Harry, Ginny your most welcome to come along too if you wish," said Professor Azzari, openly smirking at the fifteen year olds, as they both turned a brilliant shade a crimson.

Once they were all seated in Antigo's office, he began to tell Harry about the prophesy which he had tried to postpone for as long as possible. "Harry, there was a prophesy made months before you were born about the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord. It goes like this…

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

So you see Harry, if you haven't realized it already that you are the boy in the prophecy, not that brother of yours. You Harry are the boy who lived. The positive to this is that you have received the necessary training to be able to defeat the dark lord. The problem is that when your family basically abandoned you, they managed to make a right mess of the prophecy. The power the dark lord knows not Harry, is love. Sure you love Ginny and she loves you back but its not enough. The love must be unconditional, so the love must be within blood. The power of the love you received from your family would have been sufficient it is clear to a blind muggle that there is no love let alone unconditional love between the Potter's and your self. This means that now we will have to find another solution."

Harry was getting a very bad feeling about what this other solution may involve and by the suddenly white face of Ginny he assumed that she already figured out what it was.

"As I'm sure you know, the war is getting worse and worse in England. I don't know how much longer the wizarding world can remain protected when death eaters are blatantly killing muggles with magic in public places. We must put an end to this war as soon as possible and as much as I dread to see you go and fight that ghastly creature of evil, I am happy the end of the war is nearing. 

"Now Harry we don't want to take any risks about the final show down between Voldemort and your self and that's why we have to come up with an alternative. I thought long and hard for many years and consulted many seers and the like and Harry as strong as your love is for Ginny, the only way to give and receive unconditional love, that wields enough power to defeat the dark lord, is for you and Ms. Weasley to conceive a child together."

This time it was Harry's cheeks that drained of color. Ginny however had thought it over and had made a decision that would change her and Harry's life forever.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"You will," asked Harry, astonished and still not quite believing what he's heard. 

"Well I plan on spending the rest of my life with you and I definitely want children when I'm older. Of course this is a little sooner than I originally would have liked but if it helps you kill Voldemort and reinstates peace to the wizarding world than I am willing to make that sacrifice."

"Then it's settled. I am surprised you have taken this awkward situation you have been thrust into with such grace," said Antigo, looking very relieved that he hadn't had to stun two outraged pupils. 

"I really do love you Gin," said Harry as he pushed Ginny gently back onto the bed. He bought his lips down to hers and kissed her with tender passion. Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body, revealing his toned chest. As she ran her hands over his muscles he grabbed the bottom of he singlet top and pulled it over her head. Ginny arched her back, allowing Harry to unclip her bra, slipping it off. 

Harry trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping only to slip off her skirt with increasing vigor. Harry unbuttoned his on pants and quickly slipped them off, leaving them both in nothing but boxers and white cotton knickers. Ginny, feeling a surge of adrenaline induced confidence wriggled out of her knickers signaling for Harry to do the same. 

Harry kissed her soft lips again, as he prepared to do something he could never take back. Ginny gave him a reassuring nod, giving him permission to go ahead. He pushed slowly, pausing for a few seconds when Ginny gasped, before they began to properly make love.

Ginny was overcome with the strangest sensation of immense pain and pleasure. Slowly the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pure ecstasy. She could feel Harry pushing into her faster as her pleasure increased with his. With a final cry they collapsed, tired and in Ginny's case a bit sore. 

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, becoming self-conscious and a bit worried when Ginny didn't immediately speak to him.

"I love you Harry Potter," she said, before she curled up against him chest and together, fell into a deep sleep.

Harry, now aware of the prophecy began to train extra hard in all the defense disciplines he had mastered over the last six years. Ginny trained for four months before it was deemed to dangerous by both Harry and Antigo, much to Ginny's annoyance.

Ginny instead occupied her self by studying theory and leaving out the practical aspect to her normal routine. She told her pregnant belly stories of all the different magic creatures and chattered on in the many different languages she had learned over the years.

After months of begging from Harry, Ginny finally gave in to finding out the gender of their baby. Harry practically dragged her to the medi-witch two hundred yards down the street, Ginny laughing merrily, reveling in Harry's excitement. 

"Hey Isabella, we want to find out the sex of our baby…please," said Harry, nearly forgetting his manners, "I finally managed to convince Ginny that it would be much more exiting to know!"

"Come on through guys," said Isabella Tink, who was one of their closest friends and had become the Golden Phoenix's permanent healer.

She tapped her wand to Ginny's bulging belly. An image of Ginny womb appeared in the air in front of them. There could quite clearly be seen that there were two heads.

"Oh Merlin! Our baby has two heads!" said Harry, in a serious panic.

Isabelle and Ginny were nearly doubled over in laughter and it took nearly two minutes for Harry to realize that he was obviously missing something. "What? Do you think its funny our baby has two heads?" demanded Harry not quite getting it.

"Tw…tw…ins," said Isabella stuttering through her laughter. 

Harry immediately calmed down and his terrified expression was replaced with a sheepish grin. 

Ginny was now huge! With under a month to go she looked fit to burst. The effect of her huge stomach was accentuated by the fact she was a relatively slim fifteen-year-old as well as carrying twins.

Ginny smiled down at her tummy and stroked it gently. Just then she felt liquid seep from her onto the couch, her water had broken and she was about to go into labor. She heaved her self off the couch and hobbled down the stairs. The house and the street were deserted. She felt a sharp pain and cried out as she felt a contraction. She breathed deeply and made her way down the narrow street to Isabella the medi-witch. After stopping several times to gasp and recover from the pain of another contraction she stumbled into the building.

Thankfully the advanced magic of the Golden Phoenix made labor very quick and near painless. Ten minutes later, just as Harry arrived by her side the first of the twins came into the world and thirteen minutes later the second one did. Once Isabelle had fixed Ginny up with a few healing charms, she handed one of the twins to Ginny and the other to Harry.

They were one girl and one boy. Both of them had intense emerald green eyes and soft black hair.

"They're gorgeous," sighed Ginny, suddenly tired.

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

"What should we call them?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry, head tilted to one side as he tried to think. 

"Ok, then. Do you think we should name them traditional wizard, muggle or Latin names?"

"I don't know. If we were to call them Latin names we could call her Bellus, meaning beautiful, although I think she'd probably never talk to us again once she hit thirteen!" said Harry with a big smirk. 

"Yeah I don't think we should torture our kids with Latin and wizarding names. I think something plain and muggle. I think Phoebe Ginny Potter and Phoenix Harry Potter. That way they both have nice first names and our names as middle names so that if anything ever happens to us, they'll always remember us whenever they sign their initials," said Ginny.

"Phoebe and Phoenix it is," said Harry. 

Finally after three days under Isabella's close watch, Ginny, Harry, Phoenix and Phoebe were allowed back home, to their newly assigned house. Ginny and Harry's room was now joined together and now had just one king size bed and two cribs. 

"You know I always thought my mum would be with me when I had kids, I so wish that my family could meet them," Ginny said with a look of longing, "but then again, I wish I could meet my family too. I was thinking the other day and I realised I haven't seen them for six years and then I felt guilty because I haven't ever missed them because I have everything here. My whole life is here now and I don't want to go back, don't get me wrong; I would just like to see them sometime. It's just all so confusing." 

"I know Gin," soothed Harry. "In less than a year the final battle will have take place. The twins will be nearly one year old and hopefully a little easier to cart across the world. After we fight the final battle we can introduce them to your family, supposing we beat voldie warts anyhow," said Harry with a grim laugh.

"I want to go back and see everyone but then another part of me is too scared. What would you think if your daughter just ran off without a word and turned up on the door step six years late, fifteen and with twins?"

"Good point, but I think after the initial shock they'll be happy that you've come back. This could cause problems though. What would happen when we have to leave again? It would be so hard for everyone, but we have to return. Our lives are here now, are family is here. I know we haven't talked about our old families that much but I don't miss mine and I don't consider mine my family. They may be by blood by not by anything else. You, Phoebe and Phoenix are my family now."

"Its weird to say it, isn't it? We're a family," laughed Ginny happily. 

"Yes and with the impending battle I think we ought to write our wills. We don't want the twins been sent to my parents or brother. You know how somehow those things wind up confused and complicated and the kid is just carted off to a random relative to get rid of them? Well that is what I fear. I don't know where we would go to make a will; they have to be signed in blood so we cannot just send an owl. I think Gringotts handles things like that so we'll ask Professor Azzari where the closed one is," said Harry, overcome by the feeling of dread, associated with the thoughts of where his cute little twins Phoebe and Phoenix could end up if he and Ginny were to die.

They left Phoebe and Phoenix with Elzin and walked to the staff quarters in which Headmaster Azzari lived. On there arrival, he greeted them with a wrinkled kind smile. "Harry, Ginny what can I do for you?" 

"Harry and I, we were talking about what would happen if both of us died in the war. We don't want the twins to somehow wind up at Potter Manor. Therefore, we thought it necessary to write a will before the impending battle, incase we don't make it out," said Ginny, trying hard not to let the building tears fall.

"Ahhh, and you were no doubt wondering where you could do this, yes?" Antigo stated wisely.

"Yes, we were wondering where the closest Gringotts was?" said Harry.

"I'm afraid, because all your family history is at the London Gringotts you must go there, as they cannot transfer records to another country unless a whole family migrates. This leaves you with two options, firstly you can write an unofficial will and leave it on the town register, and I will assure you that I will carry out your wishes should you not return, to the best of my ability. The second option is for you to go into London. I'm not sure whether this is a good idea as I'm not sure how well known you are, although your appearance has changed somewhat in the last six years so it may be fine. Tell me, would you like to go to Diagon Alley and make it an official will?" 

"I think we would like to make it official, better safe than sorry," Harry spoke for both of them.

"I see well I will make arrangements then, and Ginny, if it is not too rude for me to recommend, I think it would be better if you changed that stunning red hair of yours to a more subtle color, and Harry maybe you could change your hair and eyes too. The last thing we want is for people to think your Elliot Potter," Antigo basically spat the name, "once you have disguised your selves return to my office and I will make you a portkey, a lot less suspicious than a phoenix if someone were to see you."

And with that they left the Headmaster's office to change their appearance and get ready for their trip to Gringotts. 


	5. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Golden Phoenix Society – Chapter 4

The next day Ginny dropped Phoebe and Phoenix off with Isabella. She and Harry were going to Gringotts today and they had to be careful to avoid detection in London. 

They decided against Azzari's offer of a portkey in favour of flame travel. They transformed into their phoenix animagus and with a flash they were in a deserted London alley a few yards from the Leaky Cauldron. Antigo had given them specific directions and instructions on how to open the entrance to the wizarding world. 

In normal circumstances the fifteen year olds would have been excited to travel to London and go to Diagon Alley, but the day had an awful feeling about it, most probably to do with the fact they were preparing in the event of their deaths.

They walked, hand in hand, through the leaky cauldron. A few kids their age stared at them and whispered, wondering why they hadn't seen them at Hogwarts. The solemn couple ignored the stares and continued out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny got out the parchment with the brick patter on it and sent a little bolt of light out the ends of her index finger, touching each of the correct bricks.

They bricks in the wall rearranged themselves into an archway and there in front of them was Diagon Alley. Seeing all the people bustling around, they realized they had misjudged the peak hours. Never the less they slid through the crowds and into Gringotts. 

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ginny Potter nee Weasley we are hear to write up a will," said Harry in the language of the goblins. He knew they would be impressed and they would get quicker, better service. 

"Of course Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," replied the goblin, his eyes betraying his excitement upon meeting two children who had been missing from the wizarding world for six years. "Now I need you each to place a drop of blood onto this parchment to verify your identity. It's very lucky you came in to Gringotts today. Tomorrow is your sixth year as a missing person, since Mr. Potter, you are the eldest of your self and your brother; you are the heir to the Potter fortune. After an heir has been gone for six years, we assume them dead, so your brother would have become the heir and have access to the vaults that only the heir can enter."

"Yes, well that is a good thing then, although that isn't why we came. Would you mind if we wrote our wills now?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," said the goblin, handing them both a piece of parchment to write on. 

I,_ Harry James Potter, of sound mind, body and soul, write this will so that in the case of my death my assets can be divided as to my wishes._

_I hear by leave the contents of my vault, as at this time made up of 1000 galleons, 40 sickles and 12 knuts, to Ginny Weasley. In the event of her death, I wish the contents of my vault to be split between my two children - Phoenix Harry Potter, my son and heir of the house of Potter and Phoebe Ginny Potter, my daughter._

_In the event of my death, and that of their mother Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, I wish them to remain at The Golden Phoenix. Under no circumstances are they to be separated and are to be cared for by one of the persons on the list below:_

_Isabelle Tink _

_Antigo Azzar_

_And if it is not possible to stay at the Golden Phoenix, they are to live at the Burrow or current residence of_

_Molly & Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Under no circumstance are they to be placed in the care of Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, Elliot Potter or any other member of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter that may exist._

_I sign this will with my name and three drops of blood,_

_Harry James Potter _

_Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_I, Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley, of sound mind, body and soul, write this will so that in the case of my death my assets can be divided as to my wishes._

_I here by leave the contents of my vault, as at this time made up of 36 galleons, 23 sickles and 12 knuts, to Harry James Potter. In the event of his death, I wish the contents of my vault to be split between my two children. Phoenix Harry Potter, my son and heir to the house of Potter and Phoebe Ginny Potter, my daughter. _

_In the event of my death, and that of their father Harry Potter, I wish them to remain at The Golden Phoenix. Under no circumstances are they to be separated and are to be cared for by one of the persons on the list below:_

_Isabelle Tink_

_Antigo Azzari_

_Molly & Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Under no circumstances are they to be placed in the care of Lily Potter nee Evan, James Potter, Elliot Potter or any other member of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter that may exist._

_I sign this will with my name and three drops of blood,_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Noble and Ancient House of Weasley_

After thanking the goblins and leaving Gringotts, they walked up and down Diagon Alley, looking into the little boutiques and stopping for an ice cream. They were heading back to the exit of Diagon Alley when Ginny caught sight of a bright red banner that said WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES in big, silver letters.

"Harry look, we have to go in, my family must own that shop. I'd bet you its Fred and George; they must be of age by now. Come on," she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the shop.

"Ginny this is not a good idea but since I know you're too stubborn to listen to change your mind just please, don't talk to anyone, especially your family," hissed Harry anxiously. 

"Look there's Fred and George," said Ginny pointing to two tall, identical red heads that were trying to convince an old man to eat a complementary canary cream. 

It was at this moment Harry and Ginny felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up in warning. Suddenly, a dozen death eaters had apparated outside WWW. Harry used some quick legilimency and took a hasty peak inside their minds. 

"Their going to _reducto _this place Gin, come on we've got to get out of here," said Harry.

It was too late; twelve reducto curses were bolting towards WWW.

"Fred! George! Duck!" screamed Ginny.

Ginny and Harry apparated into the chaos outside the semi destroyed WWW. The death eaters were sending Avada Kadeva curses at everyone in sight. Harry and Ginny retaliated, Harry taking on three death eaters that were surrounding a terrified woman with two young children in her arms, defenseless. 

"Expeliamus!" yelled Harry, as a pale red light shot out of each of his palms. He caught the death eaters off guard and the curses collided with the death eaters chests - throwing them back, hard against the brick building, unconscious. 

The remaining ten death eaters, seeing someone fighting back all ran at Harry and Ginny, throwing curse after curse in quick succession. The two teens expertly ducked and rolled to avoid the unforgivables being cast every left, right and center. 

'Time to go on the offence, fight to kill,' Harry sent the thoughts into Ginny's mind.

'You got it!' sent back Ginny, before she yelled, "confringo!"

The deep purple spell left her hand and shot at a death eater about to curse Harry. The death eater saw it too late but still tried to dodge, the spell caught the side of his face, which promptly blew up, closely followed by the rest of his body.

"Nice…_stupefy_…. job…_stupefy…reducto_…." yelled Harry over the noise of the death eaters of which only five remained.

"_Expelliamus_…thanks," replied Ginny after sending a death eater smashing into the cobblestone path.

The four remaining death eaters, seeing that they could not possibly win, apparated away. 

"Let's get out of here!" cried Harry through the chaos. He and Ginny turned into their Phoenix forms and flamed to outside the gates of the Golden Phoenix. 


	6. Mission Hogwarts

Fred and George stepped into the floo and went to 12 Grimmauld Place for the emergency order meeting that was called about the attack in Diagon Alley as well as the attempted destruction of WWW.

"So Fred, George, what do you remember?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, we were trying to get this old man to eat a canary cream…" started Fred.

"…Silly old bugger wouldn't touch it!" continued George.

"…There were two people in the store. A boy and a girl, they looked about fifteen…"

"…Strangely familiar but we can't figure out where we've seen them…"

"…Definitely not from Hogwarts…"

"…Suddenly we hear the girl shout 'Fred! George! Duck!'…"

"…Then the death eaters blasted the front of the shop away…"

"They sure can fight, took down a dozen death eaters by themselves. You could nearly feel the power rolling off them - it was quite incredible. If we could fight half as well as them I'd say we'd win this war in a jiffy!" exclaimed George.

"That does sound very strange indeed," said Dumbledore, looking pensive, "does anyone have any idea about the attack? Maybe if we could find those two teenager's they might know something. I feel that they could be a great asset in this war."

"The weirdest thing…" started George.

"…Was that they knew our names," finished Fred.

"Yes, that just adds to the mystery," said Dumbledore.

"Meeting discharged," said Dumbledore at long last, much to the relief of the order members who immediately began filing out of the gloomy kitchen and towards the floo in the lounge room. "James, Lily, would you please remain behind for a few minutes?"

"Is there a problem Albus?" asked Lily, slightly annoyed at being kept even longer, Harry had been gone six years as of yesterday and they were suppose to go to Gringott's and have Elliot instated as Heir of the Potter House.

"There is no problem Lily, and I promise not to keep you too much longer. I wanted to tell you that Elliot got 4 OWLs."

"How wonderful! Our son the boy-who-lived," sighed Lily.

"Lily, my dearest, the average was seven OWLS, I recall that you yourself got ten OWLs. Elliot ranked much below average and in normal circumstances he would be required to repeat the year as he failed over fifty percent of his classes. This time I let it go, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to next time," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in false merriment. He had pulled many strings in high places to cover up Elliot's bad grades and promote him to sixth year.

James, Lily and Elliot walked into Gringotts and up to an old goblin at the teller's desk.

"We'd like to meet with the Potter family accounts manager thank you," said James.

"What for?" snapped the goblin.

"To transfer the heir from my eldest son to my youngest," said James, annoyed at the rudeness of the wrinkly old goblin.

"Very well, down that hall and the first door on your left. Your family's account manager is Griphook."

James, Lily and Elliot walked hurriedly down the hall and into Griphook's office.

"What can I do for you today Mr. & Mrs. Potter?" asked Griphook.

"Our first born son and heir has been missing for six years now and we'd like to transfer the rights as heir of the house of Potter to our youngest son, Elliot Potter," said James, growing steadily more impatient at all the goblins questions.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Good day Mr. And Mrs. Potter," said Griphook nonchalantly.

"But our youngest son is The-Boy-Who-Lived," added Lily arrogantly, use to getting anything she wanted by mentioning her sons name.

"There are two heirs inline to head the house of Potter before your youngest son. Good day Mr. & Mrs. Potter!" said the goblin more forcefully.

"WHAT!" cried James in absolute outrage.

"What do you mean there are two more heirs? Elliot is the next heir. We only had two sons – one of which has been gone for six years!" screeched Lily.

"I cannot disclose private information about our clients," growled the goblin.

"You are a stupid crazy goblin!" shouted James before stomping out of the office, followed closely by his wife and son.

"Let's speak to Dumbledore about this, obviously the stupid goblin is completely off his rocker," grumbled James.

"Harry, I fear the time of the final battle is coming hastily upon us," Antigo told Harry, on July 30th. "Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, try to enjoy it. We can never underestimate the unpredictability of the future."

Harry nodded, easily reading between the lines – this could likely be his last birthday with Ginny, Phoebe and Phoenix. He had to make the most of every moment.

Harry had been training rigorously for the last year and a half, and Ginny had been back training for the last nine months since the twins were born. They young couple were in optimum physical condition.

"Yes, I agree. How do you recommend we go about this?"

"I doubt Albus Dumbledore will believe that you are the boy-who-lived. He made a huge, live changing mistake that night that he proclaimed Elliot the boy who lived. There are sure to be a lot of angry people if or rather when they find out that Elliot Potter is not their true saviour. This worries me as I'm not sure the lengths that Albus would go to to ensure that Elliot is the one to defeat Voldemort, no matter how impossible that is."

"So we just apparate to Hogwarts when we catch word of the battle?" questioned Harry, doubtfully.

Antigo shook his head, "how much are you willing to sacrifice for the good of the wizarding world?"

"What ever it takes to bring an end to this rein of terror," stated Harry firmly.

"So you and Ginny would be willing to go undercover to Hogwarts in one month, until after the final battle? You'd be willing to leave your twins here at the Golden Phoenix?" asked Antigo skeptically.

"Well I think I can speak for both Ginny and myself when I say that we will both go to any length to stop Voldemort."

"Well then, I have though long and hard about how to go about this and I think that you both will need to be packed and ready to leave for London by the end of the week. Hogwarts letters are sent out three weeks before September 1st so as long as you're in England at that time your names should both come up on the Hogwarts register."

"That sounds like a decent plan sir, we will be leaving Phoenix and Phoebe with Isabella. I'll go and let Ginny in on the latest development," said Harry solemnly. He really did not fancy the idea of not seeing his children for nine months, but it was for the greater good.

"Mama, look!" cried Phoebe, proudly holding up the toy snitch that was often seen fluttering around their house.

"Well done, Phoebe," said Ginny, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Me, me!" said Phoenix excitedly reaching his chubby arms up to Ginny. She bent down to scoop him up with her other arm, resting one twin on each hip as she danced around the room merrily.

Ginny heard the front door open and a minute later Harry's head popped around the corner. The twins squirmed in Ginny's arms, trying to get to their father. She placed them gently on the ground, where they tore off across the carpet, on all fours, towards Harry. He knelt down on one knee, welcoming his two black hair, green-eyed children into his opened arms. The young family of four spent the rest of the day playing and enjoying their time together.

Once Ginny had put Phoenix to bed, and Harry had put Phoebe to bed, they sat down on the plush couch, "Ginny, we need to talk about what Headmaster Azzari talked to me about."

"Oh?"

"He wants us both to go to Hogwarts in one month so we will be there, ready and waiting, for the final battle. I agreed on behalf of us both but if you don't think it's a good idea though I will tell him that we aren't going," said Harry worriedly.

"I'm with you all the way to the end," said Ginny, moving onto Harry's lap and kissing his deeply.

Harry and Ginny had packed all their belongings into a seven-compartment trunk and moved most of the twins bedding, clothing, toys and other essentials into Isabella's small sandstone cottage.

"Thankyou for this Is, it means a lot that you are willing to do this for us," said Harry as she gave her children one last kiss.

"Promise us that if we don't come back that you'll look after them, please promise us," said Ginny shaking with tears.

"Of course I promise," Isabella replied, tears glistening in her eyes as well.

Ginny and Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they felt naked without their disguises and excessive glamour charms.

"Hi, we'd like a room till September first please," said Ginny to the old bar tender.

"Yes miss," he said, handing them the key.

They walked up the dingy hall and into the little room, that wasn't much nicer than the pub.

"So this is home," said Harry bitterly.

"Oh don't be such as baby," said Ginny.

"Speaking of babies, lets go shopping, there's sure to be many interesting things that you can't get at the Golden Phoenix."

"Yes and what if someone sees us buying baby things, we don't have any kids remember. I'm sure it's going to be enough of a shock at the sorting where my name is read out as Ginevra Potter."

"Right, well let's go get a butter beer or would you rather an ice-cream?" asked Harry.

"Ice-cream," said Ginny in a mock pout, causing Harry to laugh and kiss her lightly.

"Look, there's an owl, those must be our Hogwarts letters," said Harry excitedly, untying the two envelopes from the owls leg. It gave a hoot and flew off.

They tore open their letters, and read their supply list.

"What!" screeched Ginny, "we're in different years. You're a sixth year and I'm a fifth year, ahhhhhhhh!"

"It'll be fine. It's only up till the final battle and then we can go back to the Golden Phoenix, we might only be at Hogwarts for a month - who knows," reasoned Harry.

"I guess," sighed Ginny, "we might as well get our supplies then."

"Ok then," agreed Harry. In no time they were walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley, "where first?"

"Gringotts first and books last."

"We both need three sets of plain black Hogwarts robes please," said Harry.

"Of course dears, I'll just be one moment," said Madam Malkin as she scurried off, returning a few moments later with robes in various sizes, "Try these on darlings."

After determining their correct sizes, Harry and Ginny went to buy their potion supplies and cauldrons before heading to Flourish and Blotts.

"What books are on your list?" asked Ginny.

"The same as yours just the sixth year edition instead of fifth year," replied Harry as they strolled up and down the isles searching for their school texts. "All these books are so…simple and…basic."

"I know, the level of magic that is taught at Hogwarts is disgraceful. We are equally if not more qualified than the professors that will be teaching us," said Ginny in disbelief.

"Yeah, this is going to be a very long year," agreed Harry, with a frown.


	7. Sorting

As September 1st grew closer, so did Harry and Ginny's doubt over whether they had made the right decision in leaving the Gold

As September 1st grew closer, so did Harry and Ginny's doubt over whether they had made the right decision in leaving the Golden Phoenix and going to Hogwarts. Their self assurance still hadn't improved on the morning of September 1st and it was a very solemn couple that finalized their packing, shrunk and pocketed their trunks and subtly apparated to Kings Cross Station. They walked slowly to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, holding hands and savoring every moment of being together and anonymous to the world.

As they approached the barrier they saw a red headed family, obviously Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and came out in a small gasp of surprise. Harry squeezed her hand gently, they shared a look, one that they shared whenever they left the Golden Phoenix on a mission or errand and to them this was no different. This was their destiny and their duty – not a family reunion. They put a mask of blank indifference on their faces and, hands clasped tightly together, walked with an air of confidence that was not entirely genuine, through the barrier.

Through the hustle and bustle of parents and children saying their last goodbyes, Harry and Ginny slipped unnoticed onto the train. Soon after dusk, the train began to slow down and eventually came to a halt at Hogsmead Station. As they stepped of the train they could hear a booming voice calling out over the excited chattering of the students, "first years and new students, over hear! First years! New students! Over to the boats!" They scrambled ungracefully down the riverbank to the boats and were soon making their way across the lake towards the castle.

"Now when I call your name, I want you to come forward and sit on the stool. I'll put the sorting hat on your head and then once your sorted you'll go and sit with our new house," said Professor McGonagall, before preceding to call out the names of nervous first years who scurried up to the stool to be sorted. Finally after all the first years had been sorted, it was Harry and Ginny's turn.

"Harry Potter," came the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall. All conversation stopped, all heads turned to Harry, then over to the Gryffindor table to Elliot, than back to Harry. Harry ignored the curious glances and walked briskly to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head before shouting, "Ravenclaw."

McGonagall then plucked the hat off Harry's head and he walked over to the Ravenclaw table with the faintest hint of a smile. The Professor looked down at the list, her eyes flashed over to Ginny, doing a double take, before they were once again glued to the list of names before her. Looking quickly over at Dumbledore and raising her eyebrows, to which she received a curt nod to go ahead, she took a deep breath and called out into the silence, "Ginevra Potter."

Ron, who had just taken a large sip of pumpkin juice, promptly spat it out all over Hermione. A second later, when the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw," just as Ron had gotten over his spluttering and was attempting to wash it down with another sip, let a fine spray of pumpkin juice burst from his lips, this time drenching Elliot Potter.

Harry and Ginny, who were now sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table laughed, as they watched Elliot turn red with rage, yell at Ron and everyone else who was looking at him and storm out of the great hall.

Once Elliot had made his exit scene, the whispers and stares began to be directed back to the new Potters. Harry and Ginny finished their dinner as fast as they could and quickly left the great hall.


	8. Planning

"Harry, wake up," hissed Ginny, in his ear

"Harry, wake up," hissed Ginny, in his ear. He didn't respond. She poked him in the ribs and he groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Four in the morning, we have four hours before anyone else will be up. We can begin to map the castle and then head down to the great hall for breakfast," she said, as she pulled on her plain black Hogwarts robes and a thick winter cloak.

"Ok, I'm getting up," replied Harry who was still half asleep, as he pulled on a long warm cloak over his boxers and t-shirt.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but let it go, putting her quills, parchment and wand in her pockets then grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him quickly, but silently down the stairs of the boys dormitory, through the common room and out into the drafty stone corridors of the magnificent castle.

"What you like to do milady?" Harry asked teasingly, playfully pushing her against the cold stonewall and kissing her.

Ginny giggled, and reluctantly pushed her husband away, "not now, we have important things to accomplish this morning, and that is mapping the castle not making babies!"

"Fine," sighed Harry, taking the quill and parchment that Ginny was holding out to him, "I'll map all the rooms on the left, and you map all the rooms on the right and then we will join them together."

"Don't forget to check paintings and statues for a magical signature to see if they are secret rooms and passages," said Ginny wisely.

"Yes Mrs. Potter," Harry teased, "ow!" he cried, as Ginny's elbow made it's way swiftly to ram into his ribs, and not gently either.

The next four hours Harry and Ginny carefully mapped all the bathrooms, classrooms and corridors. They marked where the secret passageways and hallways were so they could come back another morning and figure out how to get past the portraits and statues that keep them hidden from the staff and students that occupy Hogwarts.

Tired and cold from walking around the breezy castle Harry and Ginny were both drawn to the smell of breakfast flowing in the air currents from the great hall.

Harry and Ginny entered the nearly empty hall, they were among the first at breakfast and not surprisingly, glad of it. After the constant whispering yesterday at their arrival, some peace and quiet went a long way to restoring their states of mind.

Harry dished up a large helping of bacon and eggs on Ginny's plate, before serving himself.

"At least the food isn't half bad," commented Harry.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," agreed Ginny.

"How long do you think it will be before Dumbledore lures us to his office?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to it. Bet you five galleons he'll try to break into our minds," said Ginny with a smirk.

"I don't want to lose five galleons!" replied Harry as he laughed.

So long as they were left alone things might not be too bad, thought the young Potters. But like most good things do, their happiness came to an abrupt end. Ginny and Harry watched as a tawny owl, carrying a slip of parchment, came gliding in towards them.

Ginny untied the note and read it

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Potter,_

_I would be delighted to meet with you for some tea and biscuits._

_Please meet me in my office immediately after breakfast this morning,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do enjoy sugar quills_

Harry sighed loudly, "so much for being left alone for some peace and quiet."

"Come on lets just get this over with."

Hand in hand, the young couple walked out of the great hall and up the corridor to where the headmaster's office was. They stood in front of the ugly stone gargoyle and said the password, "sugar quills," it jumped aside, revealing a short spiral staircase. They reached the top and knocked on the dark oak door.

"Come in Mr. And Mrs. Potter," came an old voice.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and entered the dimly lit office of the headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, thank you for gracing me with your presence this fine morning," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in a grandfatherly fashion that Harry and Ginny found quite distasteful.

"You're most welcome Professor," replied Ginny formally, with a tight-lipped smile, that did not even come close to reaching her eyes.

"Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore innocently.

'_They're spiked. It's truth serum no doubt,'_ said Ginny to Harry through their mind link.

'_I know, thanks for the warning though,'_ replied Harry as he politely declined Dumbledore's lemon drops.

"Now, how are you finding Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore, beating around the bush.

"Its lovely thank you," said Ginny, _'not nearly as pretty as the Golden Phoenix,'_ she thought to Harry.

'_I know,'_ said Harry wistfully.

"I'm afraid you must tell me who kidnapped you all those years ago for custody reasons so that you can both be returned to your families," said a twinkling Dumbledore.

A look of horror passed across Harry and Ginny's faces, before their calm, neutral expressions could be replaced.

'_Just go along with it, we won't let the old fool dictate our lives. You'll go back in your own time,'_ said Harry to Ginny.

'_And you? When will you go back to your family?_' she asked.

'_Don't hold your breath,_' he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

"There will be no need for any of that," said Harry.

"I thought the main thing was that we're back now and we'll make contact with our families in our own time. Now if you'll excuse us, we're late for potions," said Ginny as she hauled Harry up with her hidden, but very toned muscles, and led him out of Dumbledore's office before either man could protest.

_AN: Any ideas about the what should happen next please tell me or if you have any ideas about this chapter I'll repost it coz I know it kind of sucks big time. _

_I decided to continue with the story and not put it up for adoption, sorry this chapter is so short and thanks to all the reviewers!! _

_All suggestions are welcome!!_


End file.
